


Team Mito Funky Little Adventure... In Space !

by GivemeanID



Series: Team Mito Funky Little Adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Space Travel, Accidental World Domination, Alien Culture, Aliens, Coffee, Crack, Drinking, Dubious Science, Gen, Madara wants a drink please and thank you, idiots doing stupid shit, mad scientist Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Mito, Tobirama and Izuna yeet themselves into space.Madara does not approve. At all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of a series where our favourite band of idiots will launch themselves into various places ^^

Madara was desperate. Izuna had been missing for five months now and Madara had no idea where he could be. And he was not the only one. Tobirama and Mito went missing at the same time. Him and Hashirama went looking everywhere, followed every lead.

But still nothing.

His baby brother and the two idiots he called his friends didn't even disappear on a mission, no. They disappear while they were inside the village. One moment, they were there, the next Madara couldn't sense them anymore. That's what truly terrified him. Something or someone was strong enough to take out three of the strongest shinobi of their generation and they had no idea what or who it could be.

Breathing through his nose, he concentrated on the matter at hand, the meeting with Konoha's jounins. Hashirama was giving them instructions when suddenly there was a flash of white, a screech and three bodies appeared middair and fell on the floor in front of Hashirama, before the bedazzled eyes of the audience. Madara almost lunged to skewer them with his gunbai when he recognized the three chakra signatures.

No, it couldn't be...

Mito, her hair flowing freely, wearing a large green dress that seemed made of moving metal, as well as an indecent number of gold jewelry, sat up, poised, dusting her garment. Tobirama, wearing a leather thong, a blue veil of moving metal tied around his hips and golden chains, jumped on his feet, vibrating with glee.

\- It worked ! It worked ! I told you it would work ! Take that, you faithless Uchiha ! It worked ! I love science !

Izuna, wearing the same garment except his veil was red, sprawled on top of Mito's legs, groaned and flipped him the bird. Madara felt his right eye twitch. So not only they were alive but they also seemed to be having a lot of fun. And what the fun was going on with these clothes ?!

\- Anija, why are you crying ? Tobirama asked, still jumping slightly.  
\- Why I am crying ?! I thought you were dead !  
\- What ?! Why ? Didn't you read our letter ?!  
\- A letter ?! Madara screeched, what letter ?!  
\- Izuna, you left the letter, right ?!  
\- Are you talking about that letter ? Izuna asked, producing a scrol from a storage seal on his wrist.

Tobirama blinked owlishly.

\- Sorry ? he said to a crying Hashirama.  
\- What have you done ?! Madara growled, foaming at the mouth.  
\- Well, my dear, Mito said standing up, basically, we yeeted ourselves into space.  
\- We did science in space ! Tobirama said, vibrating, I got to dissect people !  
\- We accidentally got married and we also might have taken over the universe, Izuna added.

Hashirama was pale and looked a little faint. The audience was dead silent. Madara felt like he needed a really strong drink. Now.

\- You are gonna tell us that in excruciating details, he said, already exhausted.


	2. Of Whiskey, Coffee and Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A Why you shouldn't let two drunk genius sealmasters alone with a drunk Uchiha to enable them

\- Okay, Toka said, looking at Mito sitting on the other side of the table, first thing first, how did you... yeeted yourself into space ?  
\- Well, it all started as we were celebrating our latest mission, which was a success...

******************

\- Man, Izuna said, sprawled on a table, nursing a glass filled with amber liquid, did you see when Mito broke the nose of that bastard ?! It was aaaaaaawesome !  
\- Yes... I saw... I loved every second of it, Tobirama drawled, even drunker than Izuna.  
\- I was proud of myself, to be honest, Mito added, cheeks red but more composed than her boys.  
\- You can totally be ! It was awesome ! Team Mito for the win ! Izuna claimed, raising his glass hastily and pouring half its content on himself.  
\- Team Mito ! Tobirama cheered, raising his glass.

******************

\- You were already drunk ? Madara stated, looking at Tobirama in disbelief.  
\- Izuna has gotten his hands on a new brand of western alcohol... Whiskey, I think it's called... and it was stronger than we anticipated... And at this point we were already down to two bottles...  
\- And then ?  
\- Well...

******************

\- Look ! Izuna screeched, pointing at the sky, a shooting star !  
\- This is soooo pretty... Tobirama moaned, eyes glassy, completely smashed.  
\- Yeah... pretty... Mito hiccupped, downing another glass of whiskey.  
\- Man, Izuna groaned, flopping on the table, I wish I could go there...  
\- Where ?  
\- Up there... I wish I could go in the stars... There must be sooo many things... Do you think there are aliens ?  
\- In the stars... Mito mumbled.

Tobirama was making his whiskey swirl in his glass and locked his eyes with Mito. Both of them grinned.

\- We could go there... he said.  
\- Really ?!!!  
\- Yes ! Mito exclaimed, we could use the Hiraishin as a base...  
\- ... and then we extend the range...  
\- ... and if we tweak the matriw here and there...

Izuna was watching them with a big dopey smile, as they were drawing seals in the air.

\- We should go to the lab ! Mito said.

And so they went, swaying and hiccupping.

********************

\- And at which moment did you think any of this was a good idea ? Hashirama asked to Izuna, gritting his teeth.  
\- Somewhere between the third bottle of whiskey and the seventh pot of coffee, Izuna answered, checking his nails.

*******************

Vibrating with the cafeine excess, Tobirama added the last stroke to the finished seal, while Mito checked the atrix one last time. Izuna was hunched over the table, clutching a half empty coffee pot to his chest, watching them work with eyes full of wonder.

\- And tada ! Tobirama said.  
\- All done ! Mito added.  
\- Can we use it now ?! Izuna exclaimed.  
\- Of course !

They slapped a seal on Izuna and then on themselves.

\- We should hold hands, Tobirama said with gravity.

Izuna let go of the coffee pot and caught Mito and Tobirama's hands in his.

\- On three... One...

*******************

\- You used an untested and unapproved seal on yourself without warning anyone of what you were about to do ?! Madara, Hashirama and Toka screeched, flabbergasted.  
\- Bear in mind that we were really drunk, Mito started.  
\- And probably one hair short from a heart attack because of too much coffee, Tobirama added.  
\- It was funny as fuck on the moment, Izuna finished.

Madara was looking at Tobirama like he had a second head, Hashirama's right eye was twitching and Toka looked offended that they went without her.

\- And then ?  
\- Well...

********************

They woke up on a cold hard steel ground with the father of all hangover, face down on the floor, surrounded by....... things that looked vaguely humanoid, with purple skins, tentacles and a third eye on their nose-like appendage.

\- Look, Izuna laughed, pointing at the biggest... being, it's pink...

*******************

\- And that's approximatively at this moment that Izuna insulted the alien's potency and we ended up in jail, Tobirama narrated.

Madara facepalmed. That was it. Izuna was not allowed to drink anything alcoholic till the end of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna totally is the Enabler in this, he made the coffee ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think ?


End file.
